Obsession
by Thee Britty
Summary: His obsession with the title was too much. RandyxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody.**

**Author's Note: This is for Veracruzortongal. I hope you like it, if not let me know.**

**

* * *

**

He was a prick and everybody knew that; hell, even _she_ herself knew that but she continued to pine away after him and he continued to let her stay with him and travel with him and his Legacy members. Of course, Cody always got the front seat of the car and she was stuck in the back seat with Ted. But it wasn't like she minded of course; as long as she was in the same car with him, she was okay. He barely ever recognized her presence unless he wanted some display of sexual affection; whether it be a full fledged make out session or an ass grabbed. He liked to show possession, even though they weren't an item but people knew to stay away.

"Cari, this isn't healthy; can't you see what he's doing to you?" John pestered her as he finally caught her alone, if only for a few minutes.

"John, I don't know what you're talking about; he's not _doing_ anything wrong to me," she said as she unscrewed the lid off of her water bottle then took a drink of the lukewarm liquid. She turned her nose up at the warmth of the water before tossing it into the nearby trash can.

She was oblivious to the fact the he did indeed treat her like dirt; she was in love with him and had been for the past two years. It made everybody pity her but they also didn't have a clue why she stuck around like she has; they figured that she was truly in love with the psychotic Randy Orton. It was clear to everybody else that all he wanted was a good fuck session out of her and that was all.

**-x-x-x-**

"Cari what the fuck are you doing?!" Randy shouted as he walked into the locker room to see everything cleaned up from the mess he had it in. His clothes were no longer strewn along the floor and neither were Ted and Cody's. "You know I don't like things picked up unless I do it. How stupid can you fucking be?"

Despite the fact that he had just lost, tears filled Cari's brown eyes, blurring her vision. She was just trying to do something nice for the man she loved. Cody and Ted walked in just thirty seconds later after Randy's anger had gotten the best of him again. They looked at Cari and instantaneously felt bad for her; they knew the shit that she put up with by dealing with Randy. But they knew that as apart of the creative team, she couldn't be so naïve, could she?

"I-I'm sorry," she sputtered, stumbling over the words as they came out of her mouth. Her eyes were no longer on Randy but now staring down at the floor.

"You're _sorry_?! She's sorry, did you hear that boys?! The pathetic creative writer is _sorry_!" he spat, a venomous tone slipping into his voice as he took a few steps towards the brunette slender woman. He grabbed his duffel bag and dumped his stuff out onto the floor before chucking it hard at the wall. "Well, Cari fuck you; you are the worst fucking creative writer that the WWE has hired. I'm even _fucking_ you and you can't even convince them to keep the fucking belt on me, pathetic."

"Randy, come on, man," Ted said, looking at the girl who was now close to tears and a mental break down.

"You have something to say Theodore?! She's going to try to split Legacy up, are you going to let that happen?! Or are you plotting with her against Cody and I?" Randy shouted, turning to face the younger second generation superstar. "Are you going to let her do this to us? You're going to let her be the fall of the greatest stable to ever be in the WWE?"

Ted was tempted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so because of Randy's bad mood that he was in tonight. Cari sniffled before bringing her tear filled eyes to look into Randy's cold, steel blue eyes. His eyes showed no affection, nothing but anger and coldness and she missed the lust filled look they used to have before he came way too serious about his job.

"Pick this shit up and meet us at the car and you have three fucking minutes or we're leaving you here," Randy spat angrily before stalking out of the locker room.

**-x-x-x-**

His eyes were still cold as he moved on top of her. He had said no apologies and it was 4 in the morning when he had decided to show her some sort of affection. She, of course, had not denied him either but they were sure to keep their moans at bay but his grunts could be heard throughout the hotel room that they all had to share. Cody got the bed this time and Ted got the cot that the staff had so pleasantly sent up. A moan escaped out of her lips and Randy glared down at her before placing his hand over her mouth and pressing down hard; her head pressed down hard against the bed.

"Don't fucking moan; this is not for your pleasure, this is for me," he whispered gruffly as he continued to move himself in her, his body colliding with her own unclothed body.

She nodded her head, her eyes sullen and filled with sadness but continued to let him have his way with her, like she normally did. He removed his hand from her mouth and placed it back on the bed for leverage as he continued to thrust his hips and within ten more minutes, he had finished and rolled off of her. She rolled onto her side, wrapping the covers around her body and her head pressed against her pillow; Randy didn't even hear the silent sniffles as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

She stood there, waiting for the receptionist at the hotel to finish checking them out, when Mickie James walked up to her with a concerned look on her face. Cari glanced at her diva friend but said nothing before turning back to her assigned task; she had been doing Ted's job ever since Randy lost last night at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view. Randy wouldn't let her forget that he blamed her for creative's decision to take the belt off of him and put it on Batista.

"Care? Are you okay?" Mickie asked as she glanced back at Kelly Kelly, who was Mickie's travelling partner.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm all right, Mickie, thanks. I'm just waiting to check out of this hotel," Cari said with a forced smile. Her brown eyes hadn't retained the previous happy look they had, before Randy's obsession became to ruin the McMahon dynasty.

"Are you sure because you don't look so happy," Mickie said hesitantly. Mickie was really worried about her friend's emotional state but she also knew how Cari felt about Randy.

"I'm fine, Mickie; I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all," Cari reassured her friend as the receptionist finally walked back out and smiled politely at Cari before checking her out. "Well, I have to go. Randy, Cody, Ted, and I are going to the gym before heading to Lafayette for RAW. I'll catch up with you there, okay?"

She didn't give Mickie a chance to answer her as she walked over to where Randy and the rest of Legacy were sitting. Randy just gave her a flick of his hand, waving her off. Her expression fell before she walked behind them to the car. She went to get in the back seat like usual but Randy grabbed her wrist, roughly.

"No. You're sitting in the front seat where I can keep an eye on you; I don't want you texting your pathetic creative writer friends," he snapped before pushing her towards the passenger's side door. "And so I can watch you closely."

**-x-x-x-**

"Cody, Ted get out of here and send Cari back in here," Randy demanded as he sat down on one of the benches in the locker room. And like usual, the two second generation superstars rushed out of the joint locker room and a few minutes later, Cari walked in, that sad, sullen look still on her face.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was on edge, unsure of Randy's mood. It was almost as if the third generation star was bi-polar with his constant mood swings; that or being on PMS all the damned time.

"Yes, I want you to tell those writers an idea I had for the opening of tonight's show and I want you to make sure it goes through," He hissed at him, the venomous look current in his eyes. The look also was telling Cari not to mess things up.

He handed her a piece of paper with his writing on it and he had everything planned out to a T. Cari's eyes scanned over the words that Randy had so nicely written on the college ruled notebook paper. Her eyes widened at the details that Randy had so carefully written down. She looked at Randy; she didn't know that Batista had injured his shoulder, where had she been? And what Randy planned to do, it was terrible. Granted, it was scripted but it was still terrible and it would still hurt Batista a little bit. Was the man she loved really this heartless?

"Randy, this is terrible! I can't have one of the top superstars on RAW get injured worse by accident because of this," Cari protested against her better judgment. She knew how he was and she also knew he didn't like when things didn't go his way.

"_Excuse_ me, Cari?! What did you just say to me?! Did you just question me and my intelligence?" he snapped at her, rising to his feet, clenching his fists at his sides. "Batista is **not** a top superstar on my show, Cari; he's just there because he's friends with Paul and that's the only reason why. This is _my_ show, Cari; it's not Batista's show and it's not Vince McMahon's show, it's _mine_. Now you better go to creative and _tell_ them the plan for tonight's show; convince them it's the most believable angle that they could come up with. And the best part is, you and your pathetic friends didn't even think of it."

Cari looked at him, in shock. This was almost too much, what he wanted to happen was almost too much. She didn't understand how he could be so uncaring, so cold to another human being that had feelings and emotions. She didn't understand that he lacked the compassionate feeling that she had been sure he had had at one point in his life. But this man, the one that was standing in front of her and glaring down into her usually warm brown eyes was not the man she had at first fallen in love with. Of course, he hadn't stayed committed to her but she hadn't expected that but she still loved him, with all of her heart.

**-x-x-x-**

RAW had ended and the return of Triple H had been seen around the world or at least heard about. He had gotten his "revenge" on Randy by returning and ruining Randy's chance of getting the belt back by forfeit. And Cari felt somewhat, relieved but scared of what had happened; it was her idea for Triple H to return tonight after she had convinced the creative team to use the idea that Randy had given her. She had kept her promise to him and had his idea used but he didn't say that she couldn't come up with a few ideas of her own.

"Cari, do you need to stay with me tonight?" John asked as he walked out of the locker room, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Concern was etched into his blue orbs as he looked at his somewhat shaken friend; he had heard Triple H talking about how it had been her idea for him to return tonight and he knew that Randy knew as well.

"Thanks John but I think I'm going to stay with Mickie tonight; she's been offering to room with me for quite some time and I don't want to be a bad friend," Cari said with a forced smile on her face. She wasn't happy, not only did she go behind Randy's back and have the creative team bring Triple H back; she had also ended their "affair" without even telling him.

"Oh, okay, well the show was great tonight, I loved it," he grinned before hugging her, her slender frame pressing against his muscular frame.

He released her a minute or so later before walking off, with a wave. She smiled softly before turning on her heels to go into the Legacy locker room to get her things that she had so foolishly left in there. She knew that Randy wasn't going to be happy with her current actions but she couldn't go on like they were. She couldn't take the emotional abuse he laid on her and he had laid it on thick. She didn't think it was intentional but either way, she couldn't take it any more; she was a human being, after all.

**-x-x-x-**

"What the hell was that bullshit, Cari?!" Randy yelled, furiously at the creative writer as she had the unfortunate luck of actually being in the locker room the same time as Randy. It was safe to say that he was anything but happy.

"Randy, he had to return sometime; it _was_ just a storyline, the punt wasn't real," she explained calmly although her heart was racing against her chest.

He laughed before chucking the ice pack he had been holding on the back of his neck at the wall behind her. She flinched at the smacking sound it made and she then closed her eyes to calm her senses down. She reopened her eyes to see Randy right in front of her, barely any space between them. His breathing was shallow and quick paced, also another note that he was angry with her. She took a few steps back, putting some space between them.

"Randy, I can't do this anymore; I can't be apart of your obsession with the championship belt. There is a point in time where you have to realize that wrestling is scripted; everything that happens is scripted and whether you like it or not, you can't have everything your way," she said softly as she looked at him.

"I thought you loved me or was that a lie too?" he smirked. He knew how she felt about him and he had used it against her.

"Randy, I am in love with you but I can't be apart of this anymore, I'm done," she said and with that, she walked out of the locker room, her pride in tact.


End file.
